


oh invisible

by vvelna



Series: happy phantoms [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dan is afraid of spiders, F/F, Ghosts, Paranormal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 10:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20356708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vvelna/pseuds/vvelna
Summary: The Happy Phantoms team takes on a ghost in a crawlspace.





	oh invisible

**Author's Note:**

  * For [palomeheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/palomeheart/gifts).

> thank you so much for commissioning this, and giving me an excuse to write more of this au!
> 
> for anyone who hasn't read the first fic in this series, do that before you read this one, or nothing will make sense.

Dan has more willpower than she ever imagined. She’s spent the better part of three weeks sleeping next to Phyl on the floor of a van and hasn’t tried to kiss her once. Even in the mornings when Phyl wakes up yawning like a kitten, blinking slow and squinting at her face. Or in the middle of the night when Phyl rolls over in her sleep and throws an arm over Dan, or presses her nose into her shoulder while mumbling about bees. Dan has an iron will. She’s a martyr.

It could also have something to do with them sleeping sandwiched between James and Michael, whose beds are on small raised platforms to either side of their bed on the floor. She doesn’t fancy having an audience for any heartfelt confessions she’s dying to make.

The van is nicknamed the Mystery Machine, and sometimes Princess by Phyl, as she lovingly pats its side upon exiting. James and Michael do all of the driving. Dan has offered to help out, but the men have a weirdly possessive attitude toward the driver’s seat and steering wheel, so she lets it go. Phyl can’t be trusted with their lives.

Tonight’s job sounds typical. Two days ago they received the following email:

_Dear Happy Phantoms,_

_I require assistance with a spirit problem at my residence. Something is living in the crawlspace beneath my home. At night I can hear it moving around and chewing. When I put my ear to the door I can hear it, but whenever I open it and shine a light inside, there’s nothing there. As soon as I close the door, the sound returns. At night it gets louder. I can hear it through the whole house all the way up to my bedroom and it keeps me from sleeping. Please respond as quickly as possible. I live alone and cannot afford to move right now, but if the problem persists I am afraid I will have to._

_Sincerely,_

_Margaret Winch_

Through further correspondence with Margaret Winch, they learn that she is a sixty-five year old widow whose husband died ten years prior. She doesn’t believe the ghost in her crawlspace has anything to do with her husband, and is vehement in her belief that he would never do such a thing to her.

She also wants nothing to do with the extraction, and will be staying at a friend’s house while they work. Dan is glad for several reasons. For one, they’ll all be able to take showers without having to ask permission, and two, they won’t have to deal with any interference from her.

Something Dan isn’t excited about is the whole crawlspace thing. It doesn’t sound pleasant. In fact, it sounds dreadful. A dark confined space with a ghost and god knows what kind of creepy crawly living things is a place to avoid. But if Phyl’s going in there, so is Dan. Without a doubt.

It’s night and the house is quiet when they arrive, pulling up a gravel drive. The only light is shining through the window to the right of the front door. Everything else is dark, and Dan is uneasy as she looks at the gaping, square holes traveling up the house’s face. She knows they’re windows, but they remind her of wounds.

Michael retrieves the spare key Margaret left for them from underneath a bush of rhododendrons. The light from the window reveals their blood red color.

“Last night I dreamt I went to Manderley again,” says Phyl, reaching out to stroke a petal.

“If the house burns down tonight, I’m blaming you,” Dan replies.

Michael inserts the key and slowly turns it in the lock. The door opens inward into a foyer where the lone lamp stands tall, beckoning them inside.

“_Alohomora_,” he says, after he’s already opened the door.

James pushes past him and crosses the threshold. “If you all can stop being nerds for five seconds, maybe we can go inside and get to work.”

They all follow him inside, turning on lights as they go. Within minutes, Phyl confirms that the presence is located under their feet, below the house. There’s no job related reason to venture upstairs, but James goes up to confirm that there is indeed a shower. Dan has gotten used to bathing in strangers’ homes while on the road.

Michael and James begin carrying in all their equipment. They set up in the lounge and kitchen, over the spots Phyl tells them the sound of the ghost is traveling up from most prominently.

Dan and Phyl don’t bring the buggy inside. They wheel it around the side of the house to a patio. Along the bottom wall of the house, a little door is set in the concrete foundation. They stand silently for a moment, the light from their torches directing a spotlight onto the portal they must enter.

“How do you feel?” Dan is on edge. Goosebumps are blooming on her arms. But it’s likely her fear is being caused by her brain’s own perception of the situation, and not the actual paranormal phenomenon.

“I’m not getting anything sinister, though this is a little spooky.”

“A little.”

“Yeah.” Phyl walks over to the door and crouches down, pressing a hand to it. “It’s warm.”

Dan kneels down next to Phyl and places her own hand beside hers. The door feels cool against her palm.

“It’s like the house has a fever,” Phyl continues. “I hope it’s not contagious.”

They roll the buggy up as close as possible, then open the door. Dan gazes inside at the space illuminated by their torches, and swallows. They won’t be able to sit up, let alone stand. They really will have to crawl about on their bellies. If something goes wrong, it may be hard to escape.

Not that anything’s going to go wrong. Phyl said there was nothing sinister.

Phyl goes in first, while Dan waits outside to pass her things. She has to unroll their sleeping bags in order to feed them through the door. Then she passes in the lamp.

“It’s freaky in here. Please come inside,” say Phyl, eyes wide and imploring.

She doesn’t have to ask twice. Dan takes a deep breath and turns around, backing into the crawlspace feet first so she can close the door behind her. Phyl turns off her torch and turns on the lamp. Its red glow only reaches so far, leaving their circle of safety bordered by darkness. Dan’s stretched out legs leave her feet in that darkness, so she switches to lying on her side so she can tuck her legs in closer to her body.

“Let’s play twenty questions,” says Phyl, once they’ve settled.

Dan rolls her eyes and smiles. Phyl likes to suggest silly games to play while they pass the time waiting for her to understand the ghosts around them. I spy, truth or dare, twenty questions. It’s a good distraction when one or both of them is a little nervous.

“Who’s first?” Dan asks.

“Me.”

“Okay, is it an animal?”

“Yes.”

Dan sighs. “Is it a tamarin?”

Phyl’s jaw drops. “How did you know?”

“Because you made me watch that video about them on the way here.”

“Oh.” Phyl laughs. “No fair. I get to go again.”

Dan rolls back onto her stomach. Being on her side was hurting her neck and shoulder. This position isn’t much better, but it’s easier to look Phyl in the face, and watching her expressive features is calming. Right now, Dan can tell she’s trying to come up with her next answer. She knows Phyl, knows how she wants to make it difficult now. She wants to stump Dan. She’s yet to do that. Dan always guesses within twenty questions, and teases Phyl about being too basic with her choices.

Dan makes the mistake of letting her eyes stray in the direction of the endless darkness. She sees something moving just out of reach of the red light. Her muscles tense and her heart rate starts to climb.

“Phyl…”

“Hmm? I haven’t got one yet. Let me think.”

“No, I think I saw something.” She wants to grab her torch, but she knows she shouldn’t, because it could interfere with what they’re doing.

Phyl glances around. “Something? Where?”

Dan nods in the direction. “Over there. Something moving. Like a…” Her voice trails off as her brain registers what the movement may have been.

Her toes curl and her skin crawls. She sees something else move out of the corner of her eye. Something scuttling along.

“Do you…do you think there are spiders down here?”

It would make sense. They’re in a nice, dark, cool space beneath a house. A perfect, private place for a spider or a whole hoard of spiders to make a home. Dan starts to gag at the thought. The air in the crawlspace is heavy, and seems to be pushing down on her lungs.

“Spiders really scare me,” she manages to say. It’s an understatement, but Dan doesn’t want to admit just yet that she’s more alarmed by this new possibility than she is by the presence of a ghost.

“Ugh, me too. But I don’t see anything yet.”

“No,” Dan swallows some of the saliva filling her mouth. She’s becoming nauseated. “I’m _really_ scared of spiders.”

“Me too. One time one dropped on my shoulder in the shower and I screamed so loud and almost fell to my death.”

Dan shakes her head, squeezing her eyes shut and trying to think of bright, open, spider-free places. She doesn’t think about how much and how long she cried the last time a spider touched her.

“Hey,” says Phyl, and Dan opens her eyes.

She extends one of the arms her head was resting on in Dan’s direction, and rests her hand on Dan’s forearm. Her hand is cold.

“Your eyes are probably just playing tricks on you,” she says, smiling.

Dan can’t tell if Phyl believes that or is just trying to make her feel better.

“Are you getting anything from the ghost?” she asks.

“Yeah…a little.” Phyl draws her hand back, much to Dan’s disappointment. “It’s mischievous. Whatever it is, it doesn’t want to be ignored. It wants attention.”

“And is anything happening to you?”

“Not really? My body feels a bit stiff, but I think that’s to be expected from the position we’re in.”

Dan nods and then lays her head down on her arms.

“Ask me a question. We’re still playing.”

Dan smiles into her arm. She doesn’t want to play twenty questions right now, but if that’s the distraction she’s being offered, she’ll take it.

“Is it an animal?”

“Nope.”

“Is it an object?”

“Yes.”

“Manmade?”

“Yes.”

They continue until Dan guesses correctly on the seventeenth question that Phyl’s thinking of a camera.

“I swear sometimes you’re psychic,” says Phyl, looking at Dan in a way that makes her melt into a bashful puddle. “It’s like you can read my mind.”

_I wish_, Dan thinks. Then she could figure out if Phyl likes her as much as she likes Phyl. And if Phyl is just a naturally affectionate and tactile person with all her friends, or if there’s something more to it with Dan. Unfortunately she’s yet to observe Phyl interacting with any friends outside the Happy Phantoms team. She isn’t as touchy with Michael and James, but that might have to do with them being men, and not being particularly hands-on themselves. Even Dan never considered herself a person who liked casual, close physical contact, but everything feels different with Phyl.

She knows Phyl is gay because Phyl told her. That doesn’t mean she likes Dan in a gay way.

Phyl doesn’t start up another round of twenty questions. They lie in companionable silence. Dan closes her eyes. She can see the red light through her eyelids. She doesn’t know how long it’s been since they entered the crawlspace.

Phyl gasps and Dan’s eyes fly open.

“Did the light just go out?”

Dan frowns at Phyl’s face. Her eyes are jumping all around and she seems confused.

Dan figures she must be asking if the light flickered off for a second.

“Not that I noticed, but my eyes were closed.”

“Oh, okay. Nevermind. Maybe I blinked too hard.”

Dan’s spine aches. So do her elbows and knees. The sleeping bag beneath her provides only a thin layer of protection from the hard concrete floor. The discomfort distracts her from the fear.

Then she feels something, like a breeze or the touch of a feather, moving over the back of her left leg. Her whole body freezes, heart going haywire, red light blurring before her eyes.

It’s a spider. It has to be a spider because the universe hates Dan and what else could it be? She feels another tickle on the other leg. It’s the unmistakable feeling of tiny feet. She grits her teeth and tries to stay calm even though her whole body is sending out distress signals and tears burn at the corners of her eyes.

It’s just a spider. Spiders are small. Most of them aren’t even that dangerous. These ones probably are. But if she keeps still, she’ll be okay.

Something moves along the back of her neck, up toward her ear, and Dan screams. She tries to get up and hits her head on the ceiling of the crawlspace.

“Dan! Dan, what’s wrong?”

“Spiders! There’s spiders!”

She bends forward and runs her fingers frantically through her curls, to shake anything out. Her scalp is sore to the touch.

“Where?”

“I don’t know!” she cries. She’s embarrassed by how upset she is, but can’t compose herself

Dan feels Phyl’s hands on her shoulders and stills for a second. Phyl pats her there, then moves her hands up to her scalp.

“I don’t feel any spiders,” she says, patting along. Her hands push Dan’s fingers out of the way. Dan winces when they press down on a tender spot.

Phyl draws her hands away and Dan lowers herself back down on her stomach. She’s still shaky, and her face is wet, but she breathes in and out and focuses on Phyl’s face.

Phyl, of course, looks slightly ghoulish in the red light. That’s to be expected, but stranger is that she won’t make eye contact with Dan. Her eyes seem to be drawn to a point behind Dan’s left ear. She squints and then they travel across Dan’s face, never stopping on a single feature for long.

“Did you actually see any spiders?” Phyl asks, looking at Dan’s chin.

“No…but I felt them. They were on me.”

“I don’t think they were.”

Anger floods Dan in a second. “_Excuse_ me? You think I’m making this up? You think—”

“No, no, no! What I mean is, I think that was the ghost. It’s mischievous, right? I think it was messing with you.”

“Oh.” Dan’s temper cools just as quickly.

“Where did you first feel it?” Phyl asks, crawling forward. She bumps the lamp with her arm and Dan grabs it before it topples over.

“On my leg.”

“Can you guide me there?” Phyl is still moving. She reaches out with fumbling hands and grabs onto one of Dan’s sleeves. She grips it tightly, anchoring herself to Dan. Her head is tilted down so Dan can’t see her eyes.

“What d’you mean, guide you? My legs are attached to me where they usually are?”

“Guide me because I can’t see. There’s…there’s something wrong with my eyes.”

“_What?_” Dan reaches to grab Phyl’s hand where it’s holding on to her. Phyl flinches and almost pulls back, but then settles under the touch. “What the fuck happened?”

“I don’t know. Everything just went black all of sudden. Then you were screaming and I didn’t know what was happening. It’s like…” Phyl shakes her head, searching for the words. She slides her hand out from underneath Dan’s and holds it over one of her eyes. “It’s like someone came up behind me and covered my eyes with their hands.”

“Does it hurt?” Dan internally berates herself for not realizing something had happened sooner.

“No, not at all. I just can’t see.” Phyl laughs but fear weaves its way through the sound.

Dan reaches out again just to touch some part of Phyl and hopefully comfort her. She gently places her hand on Phyl’s arm.

“I’m right here, okay?”

Dan thinks about what Phyl said. How she asked to be guided to the spot Dan first saw the spider, but also how she felt like something came up behind her. Dan doesn’t fully understand how ghosts work, but it seems to her that they were both attacked from behind, and that has to mean something.

“It came up behind us,” she says.

“What?”

“The ghost. Right? You said it felt like it came up behind you, and I felt it behind me on my leg and then the back of my neck.”

Phyl hums an unfamiliar tune. Dan can tell it’s a thinking tune.

“Okay…I have an idea.”

Dan nods, then remembers Phyl can’t see her. She gives Phyl’s arm a little squeeze.

“Let’s hear it.”

“Okay, so like you said, the ghost seems to be behind our backs. I don’t know if it’s all around us at once, or moving back and forth, but I think if we face it, I might be able to sense and absorb it.”

Phyl explains the rest of the plan, which is simple. They’re going to face outward instead of toward each other. Dan moves the red lamp out of the way so they don’t knock it over, and then on hands and knees, they both turn around. Dan’s back brushes the ceiling of the crawlspace as she moves. She keeps her head down.

“I can’t tell if I’ve turned enough,” says Phyl.

Dan glances over her shoulder. “A little to the left and you’ll be fine.”

Phyl doesn’t move for a few seconds. “Left,” she repeats under her breath, then shifts that way.

They ease onto their bellies again, their legs side by side.

“I can hear something distinct now.”

“What is it?”

“It’s repetitive. It’s like…someone throwing a rubber ball against a wall again and again. But with more force every time.”

“Sounds annoying.”

“It is. It’s inside my head.”

Dan hates this part, when she knows Phyl is waiting for the ghost to be ready, so she can absorb it and carry it in her body to the buggy. She especially doesn’t like how this time she can’t see Phyl. She can’t watch her face and try to gauge if she’s alright.

“It’s so loud,” says Phyl, voice strained. “I think it’s almost time. Open the door.”

Dan scrambles to the door, heart racing, and pushes it open. Moonlight flows into the space, illuminating the buggy and pooling on the floor just inside.

“I still can’t see. You may have to guide me.”

Dan knows that once Phyl has the ghost, and her eyes cloud white, she’ll make her way straight toward the buggy, stopping for nothing in her path. But she must be disoriented now. Dan doesn’t know what will happen if Phyl goes in the wrong direction.

Dan crawls over to Phyl and places one hand on her shoulder and the other on her back. Phyl’s shoulders stiffen and then relax.

“Point me the right way, please, Captain.”

Dan snorts. “Captain?” She guides Phyl around slowly.

By the light of the moon and the red bulb, Dan can see the moment when Phyl’s jaw goes slack. She leans forward, palms flipped up. Dan watches, mesmerized as always. She can’t see the ghost, but she knows it’s there.

Phyl has explained to her that she can’t exactly see the ghosts either. It’s more that everything falls away and becomes less vibrant. The singing of the ghosts vibrating throughout her body makes everything else pale.

When Phyl closes her mouth and gets up on her palms, Dan can see her eyes are white. She starts heading toward the open door, and Dan follows, hands close but barely touching her. There’s something about the way her body moves that Dan finds upsetting. She’s watched this happen dozens of times now, but it still unnerves her. It may just be that Phyl is so clearly not herself.

Phyl lifts herself out onto the patio and up onto her knees. The buggy stands open before her. Dan sits crouched in the crawlspace. As Phyl begins to lower her head into the buggy, she sticks her fingers in her ears, grits her teeth, and closes her eyes.

This is another part Dan hates. The terrible, unearthly shriek that cuts through the air when Phyl releases the ghost into the buggy. She can feel it in her bones. If it went any higher, she imagines it could shatter them like glass. But it doesn’t last long, and when she looks up Phyl is slumped over by the buggy.

Dan clambers awkwardly out of the crawlspace, maneuvering around Phyl. Some ghosts seem to take more out of her than others, and right now, with her head hanging low and her body leaning to the side, Dan can tell this was a draining one.

“Hey, Phyl,” she says gently, trying to get a look at her face. “How are you?”

Phyl lifts her head slowly and turns to face Dan. Her eyes are unfocused at first, her gaze cast down, but then her pupils dilate and her whole face brightens.

“Oh! Dan! It’s so good to see you.”

Dan’s heart flips and she smiles wide. She leans forward and hugs Phyl.

“Go team!” she whispers into her hair.

“Go team!” Phyl giggles and wraps her arms around Dan to hug back.

The next morning, Michael and James are excited to make Dan and Phyl listen to some noises they were able to record the night before. The first one just sounds like ambient noise to Dan, though James insists that if she just listened closely enough, and with an open mind, she’d hear a low-pitched whining that’s “distinctly human.”

“My mind’s fully open, mate, you’re just making me listen to static.”

James shakes his head and Michael sighs. Dan looks over at Phyl and sees she’s biting her lip to hold back a laugh.

“This next one is even more compelling,” says Michael. He presses a key on his laptop to play the clip.

At first there’s nothing, and then Dan hears what sounds like a muffled scream. It gives her chills. Unlike the previous recording, she cannot deny that this one sounds like a person.

Phyl starts laughing, and the other three all turn to look at her.

“That’s—that’s just—_Dan_ screaming.”

“Oh…the spiders!” Dan breaks into laughter herself, and they fall against each other, shaking

“What spiders?” asks James. He sounds so annoyed, and that only makes them laugh harder.

“Spooky ghost spiders,” says Phyl. Her head rests on Dan’s shoulder.

“Well,” says Michael, “We also got some interesting temperature readings. I’ll have to compare them to the rest of our data, but—”

“Wait a second,” says Dan. “Why don’t you guys go wild about the buggy sound? Your equipment has to pick that up, right? I’d say that’s pretty compelling.”

Everyone is staring at her, including Phyl, who lifts her head off her shoulder and leans away.

“What buggy sound?” she asks.

Dan is nervous. They all look confused, and a little concerned. She feels like she’s said something she shouldn’t have.

“You know…it’s like a siren that goes off when you put the ghosts in the buggy. It’s so loud, there’s no way you can’t hear it.”

Phyl puts her hand on Dan’s knee, drawing her attention fully to her.

“Do you hear this siren every time?”

“Yeah…I thought—”

“And it’s always the same, and at the same time?”

“Yeah, pretty much, but what’s going on?”

Phyl squeals and pats Dan’s leg quickly like she’s playing a drum. James and Michael high five.

“It means you’re sensing something about the ghosts that I can’t! That none of us can. There’s something about you that’s very special, Dan.”

Dan’s not sure she wants to be special. The rest of the team seems overjoyed, but she hates the noise that apparently only she can hear. And she’s just Dan. Hearing the ghosts is Phyl’s thing. As fascinating as she finds it, she doesn’t think she wants that connection. She doesn’t want to be haunted again, and she doesn’t want to draw anything to herself.

“We need to properly document this,” says Michael, his words tumbling out of him in excitement. “You need to tell us more about the sound. Duration, pitch…”

James is talking too. Dan tunes them out and stares at her hands. They tremble in her lap. Phyl reaches over and covers them with her own.

“Guys, stop talking.” Phyl stands up, and motions for Dan to join her. She takes her by the hand and leads her out of the room, leaving James and Michael behind.

Their protests follow them down the hall. Phyl and Dan slip into the little room where Margaret does her sewing and other crafts. It’s a space with a soft glow about it that eases Dan’s nerves. It’s not an aesthetic that she likes—all muted yellows and pinks and aged softness—but it’s calming. It makes her think of grandmothers, though Margaret herself never had any children. Phyl guides Dan toward a little settee, and they sit beside each other there.

Phyl’s energy is just as soft as the room. She places a hand on Dan’s back and lightly rubs between her shoulders, melting away the tension there.

“Are you scared?”

Dan nods.

Phyl sighs and hums, collecting her thoughts.

“I’m sorry I got so hyper all of a sudden. I didn’t think about how scary this must be for you.”

“I don’t even know what it is,” says Dan. “Like, why me? Why that noise? Is it the ghosts? The buggy?”

“I don’t know.” Phyl slides her hand down Dan’s back and loops her arm around her waist. “But we’ll figure it out, okay?”

She drops her head on Dan’s shoulder and they sit together quietly. Dan can hear the murmur of James and Michael’s voices down the hall, and a light wind whistling outside. There’s one window in the sewing room, and the sunlight coming through the lace curtains forms a yellow pattern on the floor that matches them.

Margaret Winch returns before noon. She’s delighted to hear that the ghost is gone from her crawlspace. She hugs all of them, surprisingly tight for a woman so tiny. Dan has a feeling she’ll be leaving a glowing review of Happy Phantoms, and Phyl in particular, judging by the way she looks at her in wonder.

Sometime while they were apart, perhaps when Dan was in the shower, Phyl must have told James and Michael not to pester Dan about the sounds she hears, because they don’t say another word about it. They load up all their equipment and the buggy into the back of the van, chatting with each other about thermal imaging and slow motion capture.

Before she gets into the Mystery Machine, Dan takes one last look back at the house. There’s a flowerpot in one window, some embroidery in a hoop hanging by a ribbon in another. Margaret pokes her head out of yet another window, waving them goodbye.

“Alright, Danny,” says Phyl, tapping her on the shoulder. “Let’s get a move on, shall we?”

Dan waves back at Margaret and then follows Phyl into the back of the van. They’ve got a long drive ahead of them. Phyl has decided they’ll be relocating the ghost to a place with lots of geese. She called ahead to talk the man who owns the land, and he assured her it was fine, and that the geese are very lively. Dan has learned over the past weeks that Phyl has created a whole network of people who help find places for ghosts to be released. She makes contact with a lot of them online, and then they spread the information by word of mouth to even more people.

The buggy is anchored by bungee cords behind the driver’s seat. Dan sits away from it, watching it bounce as they drive. She still has trouble wrapping her head around the idea that there’s a ghost inside it. There’s an energy waiting to be released. Something that makes a sound when it’s boxed in, one that apparently only she can hear.

She looks away from the buggy, and over to Phyl. She’s lying down, head propped up on a few pillows, reading a book. She’s got her glasses and her reading face on—the one that makes her look angry, but Dan knows it’s just concentration. The angrier Phyl appears to be with the book she’s reading, the more immersed she is.

Dan takes out her phone, puts in her headphones, and selects a playlist. She leans back against the base of Michael’s bed and closes her eyes. The music is multi-layered and it fills her head and the whole unseen space around her. She stretches out her legs in Phyl’s direction and smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :)
> 
> [ reblog on tumblr ](https://velvetnautilus.tumblr.com/private/187200233555/tumblr_l7YgWizx5rCf6GnIN)


End file.
